


Il fratellone

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Best Friends, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nole necessita di un consiglio in amore e chi meglio del fratellone per averlo? Peccato che tale fratellone non sia per nulla intenzionato a sentire le solite storie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il fratellone

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: in questi giorni sto riscoprendo la figura di Andy… perché ad esempio ho visto che si allena spesso con Rafa e che i due ridono sempre molto insieme. E so che anche con Nole c’è uno splendido rapporto, i due si conoscono sin dai tempi di ragazzini. E la cosa in più è che Andy ha un carattere che mi fa morire. Di quelli acidi come la morte. Perciò ho immaginato una scenetta con Nole, però sempre all’interno del rafole! Una cosuccia breve breve… Baci Akane

IL FRATELLONE

[](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13177366_838792466226769_4044004259824752941_n.jpg?oh=838149a8f5356e3645dc7b2c5c81c30a&oe=579BD4FA) [](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13062298_832924876813528_5193409158945956550_n.png?oh=2357950b9ffb52fbce66000170d35c01&oe=57E1DCBC)

  
\- Aahhh… - Sospirone.  
Silenzio.  
\- AAAHHHH! - Altro sospirone, più forte.  
Ancora silenzio. Nole stringe le labbra contrariato e gli tira una ciabatta sulla nuca!  
Andy si tiene la nuca e si gira verso di lui con un grugno in viso.  
\- Nole ma che cazzo! -  
Nole allora sorride sfacciato e si rianima, mentre continua a vestirsi nella propria postazione.  
\- Che periodo… - Commenta melodrammatico, come se la cosa avesse senso.  
Andy allora replica scocciato ritirandogli la ciabatta indietro con molta più cattiveria, per poco non lo colpisce.  
\- E mi devi picchiare perché hai il ciclo? - Nole fa una smorfia.  
\- Ma non vuoi sapere che periodo ho? - Andy torna a vestirsi, nel proprio angolo.  
\- No. - Risponde schietto e freddo Andy.  
Nole caccia il broncio, ma comincia come se invece gli avesse detto sì.  
\- Sai, io e Rafa… - Andy alza gli occhi al cielo sospirando esasperato.  
\- Non voglio sapere nulla di voi due! -  
Nole si gira verso di lui allargando le braccia, rimanendo seduto.  
\- Ma sai già tutto su di noi! -  
\- Appunto! E ne ho abbastanza! - Risponde ancora acido Andy.  
Nole però non molla e come se l’avesse invitato a continuare, lo fa.  
\- Rafa è geloso di Jelena. Geloso forte. Cioè se la incontra la uccide. No, beh, forse quello no, però davvero la odia tanto e credo che ci stia più male di quel che dice, riguardo il mio matrimonio… - Andy sospira di nuovo mentre si infila i pantaloni.  
\- Non mi interessa. - Continua brusco.  
\- Il fatto è che non posso farci nulla, comunque sono sposato con lei, è una cosa che ho dovuto fare. Però amo lui. E mi dispiace se soffre del mio matrimonio più di quello che dice. -  
\- Buttatevi giù da una rupe insieme e risolvete tutti i vostri problemi. Ed i miei. Così, fra l’altro, divento finalmente il numero uno del ranking! - Andy è cattivo, ma Nole lo esaspera sempre ed il suo carattere non è di quelli dolci ed amichevoli. Andy è proprio acido di natura, scontroso e asociale. Per cui le confidenze le odia, tanto meno gli eterni racconti dell’eterna storia fra Rafa e Nole.  
Purtroppo non può esimersi dal sentirle ogni volta, perché Nole gli dice sempre tutto. Dice che i suoi consigli sono preziosi perché sono brutali e spesso sono utili per quello.  
Ma Andy davvero non ne può più di lui e di quella storia. Non fanno per lui quelle cose.  
Purtroppo pare non abbia diritto di scelta.  
\- Dai Andy, cosa posso fare? Aiutami! - Però Andy continua a non avere pietà.  
\- Nemmeno per sogno! -  
Nole così si alza e si siede vicino a lui, sulla sua panchina, e lo guarda implorante.  
\- E dai, di prego, aiutami! Cosa faccio con Rafa? Dice che sta bene, ma poi mi spara degli insulti verso Jelena che mi fanno impallidire! Ed io gli dico se ha qualche problema e lui dice ‘no, va tutto bene’ ed io… andiamo! Cosa faccio? Non posso mica lasciarla! è mia moglie! Però amo lui e non voglio farlo stare male. è che lui si tiene dentro certe cose, ma io non voglio che stia male. - Andy sta per tagliarsi le vene, alza gli occhi al cielo e appoggia la nuca con le scarpe in mano, aperte. Non ne può più.  
\- Nole, non potete fare nulla! - Sbotta esasperato, ma questa volta parla sul serio e Nole lo guarda serio e attento.  
\- Ma ci deve essere qualcosa! Io voglio che almeno me ne parli se ci soffre! Così posso aiutarlo quando siamo insieme, è brutto se soffoca le cose. Che le tiri fuori con me, no? - Andy scuote la testa.  
\- Non puoi obbligare le persone ad aprirsi con te! - E lui ne sa qualcosa, ma Nole sembra non potersi arrendere.  
\- Lui deve farlo, stiamo insieme. Abbiamo solo i momenti segreti che passiamo insieme, nascosti. Se anche quelli li vive male perché pensa che appena uscirò, andrò da mia moglie, non può stare bene. Me ne deve parlare se è così, posso aiutarlo, ma me lo deve permettere. - Andy si copre il viso dopo aver lasciato la scarpa, vorrebbe dargli una testata.  
\- Non mi sembra che abbia l’idea fissa di Jelena. - Così Nole lo fissa attento.  
\- Ci hai parlato? - Andy scuote la testa.  
\- Ci alleniamo spesso insieme, capita, insomma. - Nole arriccia il naso. è una cosa che invidia a lui e a Stan, per qualche ragione loro possono farlo senza problemi. Allenarsi con Rafa o con Nole o con Roger.  
Nole non può farlo né con Rafa né con Roger. Ma con Stan ed Andy sì.  
Non si capisce bene la situazione, ma fatto sta che i loro coach hanno cominciato a dire che è meglio così. Però nessuno può impedirgli di salutarli pubblicamente con sorrisi ed amabili chiacchierate e strette di mano amichevoli, se si incontrano in suolo comune.  
\- E parlate mai di me? - Andy ci pensa un po’ e fa una di quelle espressioni scettiche.  
\- Non proprio, se capiti nei dialoghi lui solitamente fa qualche espressione eloquente, tutto qua, ma non dice nulla. Dalla sua faccia capisco se ce l’ha con te o no. - Andy non vuole cogliere ed essere messo in mezzo, ma in realtà percepisce tutto molto bene.  
Per questo piace a Nole. Si fa gli affari suoi, vuole disperatamente farseli, ma è bravo a farsi quelli degli altri se gli viene chiesto di farlo.  
\- E ultimamente? - Andy si stringe di nuovo nelle spalle e si infila le scarpe alzando il piede per allacciarsela.  
\- Ultimamente quando capiti nei discorsi lui fa la faccia da ‘quello scemo mi manca’. Ma non sembra ‘quanto odio sua moglie!’ - Nole non discute sulle sue impressioni, sa che seppure fantasiose, sono corrette. Così fa il broncio e ci pensa un po’, mentre Andy raccoglie le sue cose perché ha finito di prepararsi. Nole è ancora in mutande.  
\- Per cui non devo preoccuparmi? - Andy alza le spalle.  
\- Secondo me no. Rafa è un libro aperto con chi conosce, con chi si fida. Lo sai meglio di me. è chiuso col resto del mondo, ma non con chi è del suo giro. Puoi leggerlo da solo. - Nole lo guarda da seduto mentre Andy ormai è in piedi e si tira su i borsoni sulle spalle.  
\- Cioè? - Chiede senza capire a cosa si riferisca.  
\- Cioè non è uno che nasconde se è con una di quelle persone di cui si fida. Tu sei una di quelle persone? - Chiede provocatorio e sempre con la sua aria seria e brusca.  
Nole ci pensa, poi si allarga in un sorriso rilassandosi, quindi senza bisogno di rispondere si alza e lo abbraccia di slancio come fa sempre.  
\- Sei un amico! Anzi, sei il mio fratellone! Ti adoro! Cosa farei senza di te? - Andy scuote la testa alzando gli occhi al cielo esasperato, così sospira e gli dà un paio di pacche sulla schiena.  
\- Sì, sì, ora lasciami che voglio andare a mangiare. - A questo punto Nole gli scocca anche un bacio sulla guancia. Andy fa una smorfia e si pulisce, poi senza salutare se ne va, ma Nole rimane a guardarlo con un sorriso ebete nella faccia, felice di poter stare tranquillo.  
è che ama così tanto Rafa che non può fare a meno di essere ansioso. Forse deve rilassarsi davvero.  
“Beh, Andy non dice bugie, perciò ci credo!” Che poi è proprio così.


End file.
